1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board games and more particularly to a board game designed around the theme of eating different types of food having different calorie values for weight gain or loss.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many board games have enjoyed popularity throughout the years and such games have been designed around a wide variety of themes such as travel, economic activity, wealth accumulation, athletic contests, war games and the like. However, as far as is known, no board games have been developed around the theme of eating different foods having different calorific values with an object of the game being to gain the least amount of weight as represented by the number of accumulated calories.